April 1999 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *FSK (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-04-24 ; Comments *Peel mentions his son William is in Japan and hopes that when he comes back, he'll bring loads of records. *Peel pays tribute to Alexander Lee "Skip" Spence of Moby Grape who recently died, by playing a record from the group. *Peel regrets one of his things in life is not seeing Elvis Presley live. *Peel wonders whether the Teletubbies are shown on German TV and if they are, would love to see it dubbed in German. The Teletubbies was first broadcast in Germany on 29th March 1999 and was dubbed in German. *Peel mentions that Mark E. Smith of The Fall likes Can and decides to play a track from the group. He also mentions that his son Thomas is interested in Can as well. Sessions *None Tracklisting * Melt-Banana: His Name Is Mickey (At Last She Got Him...) (CD - MxBx 1998/13000 Miles At Light Velocity) Tzadik * The Fall: F-'oldin' Money (CD - The Marshall Suite) Artful *Decoder: D-fect (2x12" - Decoded EP) Tech Itch *Shy Guy Douglas: Monkey Doin' Woman (v/a CD - Ruff Stuff Vol. 2) Rowyna Music *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Natchez Burning (Radio) (CD - Grow Fins: Rarities (1965-82)) Revenant *Jamie Anderson: Dark Reflection (12") Rotation *Moby Grape: Omaha (LP - Moby Grape) CBS *I'm Being Good: Special Propaganda Elephant (CD - Poisonous Life) Infinite Chug *Dr. Samuel J. Hoffman: Moon Moods (CD - Dr. Samuel J. Hoffman And The Theremin) Basta *Move To The City: All In A Day (Demo CD) *King Tubby & Friends: Beat Them In Dub (CD - Dub Like Dirt 1975-1977) Blood & Fire *Current Value: Virtual Drummer (CD - Seeds Of Mutation) Position Chrome *Donnas: Hyperactive (CD - Get Skintight) Lookout! *Rootsman vs Muslimgauze: Pristina (CD - Return To The City Of Djinn) Third Eye Music *Man Or Astro-Man?: Interstellar Hardrive (CD - Eeviac: Operational Index And Reference Guide, Including Other Modern Computational Devices) Epitaph *The Fall: Shake-Off (CD - The Marshall Suite) Artful *Lexis: Irrampent (v/a CD - Hidden Rooms >02) Certificate 18 *Assembly Of Devices: Good Luck Song (7" - Fable Of A Deconstruction) Aesthetics ‎ *Elvis Presley: Baby, Let's Play House (LP - At The Louisiana Hayride 1954-1955) Stomper Time *Sir Drew: Funkin Miss Loader (CD - She Woman Cat Type Thang) Kingsize *The Fall: Bound (CD - The Marshall Suite) Artful *Can: Cascade Waltz (CD - Music (Live 1971-1977)) Spoon *Future Cut & Marcus Intalex: Plastic (v/a 12" - 3 The Hardway EP) Renegade Hardware *Sportique: A World Without Pity (CD - Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At *DJ Wally: Uninvited Guest (CD - The Stoned Ranger Rydes Again) Home Entertainment *Shannon Wright: A Tin Crown For The Social Bash (7") All City *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: Orange Claw Hammer (Radio) (CD - Grow Fins: Rarities (1965-82)) Revenant *Morbid Angel: Chambers Of Dis (CD - Formulas Fatal To The Flesh) Earache *Add N To (X): FYUZ (CD - Avant Hard) Mute *The Fall: This Perfect Day (CD - The Marshall Suite) Artful *Grover: ...Like A Bunny (7") Bearos File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-99-04 ;Length *2:00:45 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:FSK